This invention relates to an air distribution valve for directing the flow of air through one of a plurality of conduits, and in particular such a valve that is particularly adapted for use in generating waves in a pool or for controlling the direction of flow of particulate matter entrained in a stream of air.
In my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,077, I disclosed an air delivery system for delivering pressurized air to a plurality of caissons in a wave generation system for wave pools. Pressurized air supplied from a fan through a feed line could be selectively directed through a swinging conduit or nozzle to one of two outlet conduits to alternatingly supply pressurized air to one of two caissons. Although this system has proven commercially successful, the system has limitation in its applications. There remains a need for an air delivery system which provides for greater variation in the number of caissons which can be supplied with pressurized air from a single feed line or fan outlet. It is foreseen that such a system could have application to materials handling systems as well wherein particulate material entrained in pressurized air could be selectively delivered to one of a plurality of downstream processing equipment or storage vessel.